1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric contact with an elastic return designed to be fitted on the end of a cable.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Elastic pressurized electric contacts at the end of a cable are well known.
They comprise a contact head that bears elastically on an opposing contact under the action of an helical spring that surrounds a deformable conductor such as a braid, connected to a cable, possibly through a terminal or connection lug.
Apart from problems inherent to repeated deformations of the deformable conductor, these known contacts require a relatively large housing space between the end of the cable and the contact head.
This may become a disadvantage, depending on the device to be equipped, for example when the cable is not longitudinally in line with the contact head, but is inclined to it.
In particular to solve the dimensional problem mentioned above, the same author has written a document EP 0 643 444 A describing how to make an electric contact with an elastic return comprising a contact head fixed at the end of an electrical or similar cable and which is acted upon by the end of an elastic strip, the other end being called the attachment and fixed into the housing of a device to be equipped.